Chapter One Do It Right
by QAF-Whore
Summary: Brian And Justin decide what to do.. after Ethan


Brian scanned the crowds of dancing men and women for him. It was his party after all and Brian wanted to make it special for him.   
  
Finally Brian saw him, blonde hair, youthful eyes, beautiful hard body, Justin. Brian smiled and started towards his roommate and lover. As he drew closer, he saw something, someone else, and stopped short. A boy, holding Justin's hand, smiling at him, drawing him into a kiss.  
  
Brian was frozen to the spot. He knew, Mikey had warned him, but he never thought it was be serious, or even real. Justin loved him, adored him, Jesus, he'd even stalked him for awhile before he moved in the first time. What was he doing with this boy now?  
  
Brian's mind was racing; he didn't know what to do. Part of him wanted to jump on this new boy, and kill him for kissing Justin, his Justin. Another part of him wanted to pretend it was nothing, that this boy meant nothing to Justin, and there was the small part of him that just wanted to forget all this and find some cute little thing to suck him off.  
  
Brian was still standing there looking at them, when their kiss finally broke. Justin looked around and spotted Brian. His face said he was ashamed and guilty, but as the boy whispered into his ear, he turned away and left Babylon.  
  
Brian stared at the door. He should run after him, tell him he loved him, wanted to say he was sorry. Inside, Brian knew why his Justin was gone, knew it was his fault. But still it wasn't right! It shouldn't end like this.  
  
*******************************  
  
Justin and Ethan left Babylon together. Ethan had to practically drag Justin, who was near tears.  
  
"I can't do this," he said, his unfocused eyes moving rapidly, showing how hard he was thinking, "I love him, Ethan"  
  
"No you don't" Ethan said, trying to sound gentle but couldn't. "You were infatuated, or obsessed. But it wasn't love. What we have, that's love sweetie."  
  
Ethan kissed him, wanting the kiss to erase all memory of Brian from his mind. Why did it have to be Brian? Everyone knows he's irresistible, and when you love him, you'll always love him. Like Michael, the poor sap, he's been in love with Brian since they were 14!   
  
"That" Ethan said, holding Justin's face in his hands "That's love."  
  
Justin was silent, thinking. He felt like his stomach was trying to tie it's self into knots. Brian loved him, look at all the things he's done to prove that. Taking him in, the prom, the party. But Justin only wanted Brian, and Brian, he just wanted any hot ass. He was sick of letting Brian to anything, and anyone he wanted. He wanted Brian to settle down... with him.   
  
But where does Ethan fit in? Did Justin really love him? Or was he just a good fuck, being used to try and make Brian jealous? It was possible to love two different people at the same time, but was that what was happening now? No, Justin knew..  
  
"I have to go" Justin said, pushing away from Ethan, "I need him, I'm sorry"   
  
"No!" Ethan shouted and grabbed Justin's wrist, "I won't let you walk away from me again, and go running back to him. Besides, now he knows. You've betrayed him, broken the rules you created. You think he still wants you? He's probably disgusted by you! It's been what, 5 minutes? I bet he's replaced you by now."  
  
Justin looked at Ethan then, with a look of pure hatred, "Shut up and get your hand off me. You're nothing but a mean, jealous bastard. Sure Brian is a self-centered nymphomaniac, but he was never mean, never like you." Justin paused "It's funny, because, that's what I used to like about you. That you weren't him. Now, it just disgusts me."   
  
Then he turned to leave, looking back once, only to leave Ethan with a few parting words.  
  
"I love him" Justin said, "and you know what? He's better than you, better than me, because he'd never do what you or what I did. He's an honest person. I'll be with him forever, even if he fucks other guys. I'd rather have some I love fucking me and fucking the world, then to spend one more minute with you"  
  
Ethan stared blankly at Justin's retreating back. And Justin re-entered Babylon, looking for the man he loved.  
  
*********************************  
  
Justin was rushing, looking, scanning, and trying to catch a glimpse of his god. And, it wasn't long before he ran, head first into him.  
  
"Brian... I..." But he could say no more, there were only tears.  
  
Brian held his finger to Justin's lips.  
  
"I don't think I can't trust you anymore..." He slowly whispered, "but..."  
  
There was silence, and Justin stood, staring, waiting for him to continue.  
  
"But," he finally said, "I love you. Like I've never loved anyone before. And it hurt me when I saw you walk away with...him."  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
They stared at each other, Justin reached up, and traced the contour of Brian's face with his hand. Brian reached up and covered Justin's hand with his own.   
  
"No," Brian started. "No, it's my fault. I'm sorry. I want to make it up to you. I want to be with you. I don't want you to walk away again."  
  
Again, they were lost in silence, Justin's hand still on Brian's face, the two slowly moving closer together. As Justin leaned in to kiss him, Brian pulled away.  
  
"No, not yet" he said, by means of explanation, "If we want to do this, we're going to do it right"  
  
Justin gave Brian an unsure look, "What do you mean?"  
**************************** 


End file.
